


The Force and its Bounty

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Down Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banter, Boba and Luke are around the same age in this story, Force Healing (Star Wars), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, injury care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “Really?” Disbelief weaved itself deeply into the Bounty Hunters voice.Smiling where the other couldn’t see, Luke began to walk away.“Really! Maybe we’ll cross paths, Mando.” Waving a hand lazily in the air, the Jedi disappeared into his ship, leaving the Mandalorian.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 24





	The Force and its Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship in the favored crack ship kinda way, but I do love it nonetheless.
> 
> Come follow me!  
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain

It was certainly not uncommon to find fugitives hiding out in abandoned space stations. Rather they were running from straggling Empire members, a Bounty Hunter or three abandoned stations that had been left to rust and rot were the ideal spot to lay low and hide out. 

Most were advised to steer clear, those who resided inside tended to be more dangerous and cunning then even those after them. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for entire gangs to rise up out of the ashes of a seemingly unsuspecting corroded station.

Once everything had gone down with the Empire and Jabba had been blissfully taken out of the equation, Boba Fett became somewhat unemployed.  
The Sarlacc on Tattooine had only been a minimal set back, but it had led the mandalorian to sustain quite a few injuries.

After tending to the most immediate injuries, the bounty hunter had made his leave of Tattooine in his ship that was in a slightly worse shape than it had been prior, what with all the fire action from the rebels and empire combined.

There weren't many places to go, most hideouts had likely been compromised by now and all holds of the empire had definitely been destroyed.  
Boba’s only option was to hide away in a long abandoned station until his wounds were less of a threat.

The blood seeping through bandages at his side was to be ignored until he was landed and out of sight.  
————-  
Periodically Luke made it a point to circle around his sector, just to keep an eye on the goings on.

Normally he didn’t have much need to stop to check things out, but today something felt off. More so someone felt off.

Lucky could feel that someone was dying and he could feel the agony, no matter who it was the Jedi couldn’t just leave them there to suffer.  
It went against every part of his being.

Turning the X-Wing, Luke flew into the direction the pain was coming from.  
———-  
An abandoned space station had not been where Luke thought he’d be hanging out today, but here he was.

Walking around, the Jedi allowed his instincts entirely to dictate where he went, following the cosmic trail to the injured party.

Who just so happened to be one, familiar Bounty Hunter.

Boba Fett laid out on the concrete floor, mask thrown to the side, pressing a wad of cloth to a side wound that seemed to be steadily seeping red.  
It looked like he was seconds from passing out.

A moment's pause was all Luke had until he sprang to action, moving the Bounty Hunters hands away so he could tend to the wound himself.

“What...The?” A look of recognition passed over the Mandolorians face, that soon turned to anger.  
“Get off of me, Jedi!”

Luke sighed, rolling his eyes, he did not move an inch from the other man's injury. “If I leave off the pressure you're going to bleed out.”

“I was doing just fine before you came.”

Snorting, Luke looked up at the others maskless face.  
“You were struggling before I got here, I could feel your life source slipping.” 

Boba Fett huffed out a breath of agitation, glaring up at his new helper.

The Jedi wouldn’t just leave him here to die, that was obvious enough.

“How did you find me?” Voice rough from pain, The Bounty Hunter questioned, eyes squinted in a form of scrutiny.

Helmet off, Boba was a lot more expressive but he still reverted to subtle head nods and tilts as he would with the mask on.

“I told you, I felt your pain so I came.”

Laugh barked out, Boba placed an arm over his eyes.  
“So you run to anyone in pain, or just me?” 

“Just you.” Luke smirked, finishing off the wounds care with a final flash of Healing.

Once the Mandalorian had sat up, thanks to Luke, the two locked eyes but only for a moment.

“So what’s the plan for me now, Jedi? Going to turn me into some backwater prison planet?”

Snorting again, Luke smiled disbelieving at the other.  
“Why would I heal you, only to toss you off to the lowest of the low?”

Boba shrugged, a smile forming over his own face, an easy bantered peace falling over the two. 

“Then what will you do?”

A moment of thought before Luke stood, turning to head back to his ship.  
“Leave and go back home.”

“Really?” Disbelief weaved itself deeply into the Bounty Hunters voice.

Smiling where the other couldn’t see, Luke began to walk away.  
“Really! Maybe we’ll cross paths, Mando.” Waving a hand lazily in the air, the Jedi disappeared into his ship, leaving the Mandalorian. 

“....Maybe so Jedi, maybe so.”  
Hauling himself up to his feet, Boba made his way into his own ship, intent on going the opposite direction that the Jedi had flown off too. 

They would cross paths later, more often than either would realize or like to have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
